


Jar of Hearts

by enmacozarts



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmacozarts/pseuds/enmacozarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin accidentally stumbles while going through old boxes while looking for supplies in a castle her army seized earlier that week and finds herself doused in a strange potion that was left behind by one of the opponent's diviners; unfortunately for her, as soon as someone comes through the door to check on her, she discovers the true nature of the liquid - that of a potent love potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic with each chapter featuring a different person (or people) coming to check on her. Please feel free to leave me some suggestions for corrections and also for future chapters!

It seems to Corrin like tonight is going to be another night of sleeplessness; she’d been trying to sleep for a few hours now, but nothing seems to be helping. Not counting sheep, counting stars, being completely motionless for minutes on end… It just seems like sleep is going to evade her all night. She groans, shoving her plush pillow over her aching eyes, before resigning to the fact that sleep will not come to her tonight and she might as well be doing something productive instead of mourning over the loss of much needed slumber. So, instead, she hops out of bed and makes her way to the storeroom of the castle her and her army seized earlier in the week.

She knows it’s a bit risky to be sneaking around an enemy’s old castle by herself in the middle of the night, but she also knows that the guards on duty are more than capable of keeping her safe (plus, there’s one less than a yard away from the door to the storeroom, just to make sure none of the enemy tries to sneak back and steal something before anyone’s gotten a chance to go through it and collect anything useful to them), so she feels confident that nothing bad will be happening tonight. It might also help that she feels the utmost respect for the person guarding the room and has trusted them with her life on more than one occasion. She gives them a tired smile and wave as she approaches and she can swear that her heart skips a beat at the look they give her.

“Ah, Lady Corrin! Are you unable to sleep again tonight?”

With a yawn, she explains her current situation to them and her reasoning as to why now, the middle of the night, is the perfect time to check out a danky old storage room.

"It will help me clear my mind and wear me out so I may be able to squeeze out a few hours of sleep before morning. Plus, I heard that there were a lot of powerful and knowledgeable potion makers in this castle before we seized it. I would like to see if there are any that would be useful to us."

“Of course, my lady. If you need anything, just yell, okay?”

And with that, she enters the room and takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of old tomes, dust, burnt cedar, and the poignant smell of potent potions. Much to her enjoyment, she finds a plethora of different tomes, recipe books, spell books, and potions in the various shelves and boxes that litter the area; most of which she deems will be extremely helpful to Leo, Elise, Jakob, and Hayato. She continues to explore the contents of the shelves until her eyelids become leaden and her muscles lax. The morning sun is just rising over the horizon when she miscalculates the heaviness of a box on one of the middle shelves and accidentally dumps an open potion bottle over her nightshirt, effectively soaking both her clothing and the skin underneath it. With a loud groan, she drops the box with a deafening thud and tries to find something to salvage her clothes with.

 _At least nothing feels off,_ she thinks as she clammers to find a towel. Nothing weird is happening just yet, so maybe the potion went stale? It could have easily been either old or unfinished.

The first thing that pops in her mind when the person guarding the room opens the door to check on her is how embarrassed she is for her clumsiness, and the second thing is that as their pupils dilate and a blush blooms of their cheeks, she couldn’t have been more wrong about the potion being invalid.

She's not exactly sure what's wrong, but something's off about the way the person guarding the door is looking at her. Either way, she's grateful that they're performing their job as they should be, and looking out for her when they heard something fall.


	2. Ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma goes to check on Corrin once he hears something fall, wanting to make sure she isn't hurt.

His entire body goes rigid as soon as the scent of the potion wafts into his nose and the sight of his beautiful, darling Corrin registers in his mind. He had initially only come to make sure that whatever crashed down didn’t harm her - she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in ages, so she could have easily gotten drowsy and dropped something on herself in her state, but the sight of her bathed in the early morning sunlight is just too much for him to leave.

The way the sun caresses her milky skin and strokes her snow-colored hair gives her the image of a goddess; no, not just the image. To him, in this moment, she is a goddess. Ryoma can’t seem to find the strength to stop himself from grazing over her disheveled body with his eyes, taking in how her nightshirt sticks to her breasts, and how she was clearly about to rid herself of the soiled cloth mere moments before he intruded. He can feel a shift in his smallclothes and for just a moment, he feels ashamed that someone as lowly and undeserving as himself has been allowed this beautiful sight and sullies its divinity with his own arousal.

No. He is the crown prince of Hoshido - _soon to be king!_ He has the divine blood of the dawn dragon coursing through his veins! For the sake of the Gods who granted him this experience, he will not let them down by letting it go to waste; however, he will not allow himself the pleasure of touching her. The blood that courses his body is not pure and is tainted with the blood of man. No one short of perfection should be allowed the privilege to touch such an ethereal goddess. His blood only allows him to take in the sight of her beauty.

“Ryoma…?” Gods, even just his name rolling off her tongue is enough to send a wave of heat to the bottom of his stomach. “Is there something wrong? It’s unlike you to have the indecency to stare at a woman’s body for so long without excusing yourself.”

Her lips quirk into a small smirk as she hears him trip over a few of his words and, by the Gods, did he just call her a goddess incarnate? A surge of confidence rushes through her. To make a man of his caliber think of her as something as beautiful and perfect as a goddess? _A goddess of all things!_ It’s truly enough to make her heartbeat quicken. Maybe she was wrong about more than one thing with the potion… it seems to be affecting her just as much as it is Ryoma: normally, she’s able to crush the urges to run her hands through his hair and seal their lips together in a heated kiss, but right now, as he’s visibly taut with desire, she can’t seem to crush the urge to make him writhe. It’s just so easy to tell how much he wants her with how his brows are furrowing together and how wide his pupils have blown.

It becomes a battle with himself as soon as Corrin begins to slowly, so slowly, peel the sopping fabric from her flesh. Her stark crimson eyes boring into his own as she does so. Once her hands reach the bottom of her breasts, however, she stops.

“Ryoma,” she calls, beckoning him closer. “I want you to undress me… you see, I had accidentally dropped a box of potion on myself and it completely sullied my top. Even the hem of my smallclothes is damp with the potion, and I’m a little uncomfortable being so _sticky_ and _hot_ in them.”

Gods, she is killing him. It would be sacrilegious to touch her, but on the other hand, who is he to reject a goddess’ request? It distresses him and his lack of touch is beginning to frustrate her.

“Ryoma, _please_.”

He groans, low and guttural, at her request. Truly, she is going to be the death of him with how stiff she’s making him without even a single touch. He wants to do so much with her: feel the soft warmth of her lips against his, run his hands along the curves of her body, grasp her supple thighs, feel the swell of her breasts beneath the callouses of his fingers, have the moist velvet heat of her-

He is going to be the death of himself with how his mind keeps racing with all of these ludicrous, raunchy thoughts. The look she’s giving him at the moment is enough to stop all trains of thought rushing through his mind, and makes it go completely numb once he sees just where that beautiful hand of hers has gone to… under her smallclothes… and she’s moaning his name. The battle he began with himself is over, and he’s decided to do the best thing in this situation; pleasure her with everything he has.

 _To hell with his tainted blood!_ He’s been in love with this woman for much too long to keep her waiting when she’s so obviously craving, no, needing his touch. What kind of imbecile has he been to watch this goddess of a woman beg for him, a mere mortal of a man, and plead for his affections without doing a single thing to ease her suffering?

Corrin shifts her hand out of her smallclothes and in the morning sunlight, Ryoma can see the glint of her essence coating the tip of her fingers. With his long legs, he’s beside her in less than a moment, picking her sullied hand up and sucking her essence off of each of her coated fingers. Her taste is more than he ever imagined and he knows by now the front of his own smallclothes has been ruined with his arousal.

Kissing her sends waves of white hot electricity up his spine and feeling the warmth of her skin as he gently lifts her nightshirt from her is more powerful than lightning.

It’s surreal, how Ryoma’s feather-light touches and kisses become more confident as his lips find their way down her jaw, her neck, and finally to her collarbone and breasts. She quickly finds the clip to his facial armor and lets it fall to the floor with a loud clatter as he kneels down to take one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. Feeling his hot tongue against the peak of her breast stokes the fire in her loins and she immediately tangles her fingers in his soft locks, pulling him closer into her chest. There’s an audible ‘pop’ as he releases her bud, quickly maneuvering to the other and performing the same ministrations on it as he did with its twin.

“Corrin, allow me to taste you.”

His hands are softly pulling her smallclothes from her as soon as she whispers her approval, unveiling soft white curls. Ryoma gently glides a finger along her slit, covering it with her arousal, before catching her beautiful crimson eyes and sliding the digit into his mouth, enjoying her taste once again. Corrin’s legs shake at the first long stroke of the prince’s tongue against her clit, her hands grapple with the roots of his thick hair, and her vision goes white as she climaxes, allowing him to lick her clean and stabilize her in the aftermath.

Ryoma slowly gets back on his feet and lifts Corrin’s chin so he can look her in the eyes while he whispers about how he wants her to make him hers and make sweet love to him until both are bathed in each other’s sweat and too exhausted to move from each other’s arms.

She makes quick work of his armor and underclothes, making sure to kiss each inch of exposed skin as she lowers his large form to the floor, taking his arousal in her soft hand and lining it up with her entrance. Their lovemaking is as powerful as it is full of gentle adoration, and Ryoma is grateful that his beautiful Corrin is setting the pace, because just the feeling of her velvet walls around his cock is enough to wipe any coherent thought besides _her_ from his brain. Her legs quake uncontrollably beneath her as she reaches her second climax with her face wedged into the crook of his neck, moaning out his name.

The sight of his chiseled body, taut with heavy muscles, so lax with exhaustion from his own climax is enough to make her aching body relax as she takes him from herself and lies next to him, allowing his arms to wrap themselves around her and hold her close to his chest. He presses a kiss against the top of her head and gives her one final squeeze before falling asleep to the gentle touch of her hand on his chest and the soft caress of her breathing.


	3. Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried ; v;

The door is much too heavy, and the store room is much too large for Silas’ taste as he tries to find Corrin to make sure she’s okay; he had heard a heavy crash and her yelping a moment before, and he can’t bare the thought of his best friend having been hurt from his own negligence. He really should have just followed her into the store room… it’s not like he can’t protect it from inside anyways. Gods, forgive him for his stupidity.

“Silas? I’m over here.”

Oh, thank the Gods she’s alright! He isn’t sure what exactly he would have done to himself as retribution for letting his best friend and unrequited love come to harm, but by no means would it have been good. His dear Corrin is alright, and also… very much naked. Her soiled clothes lay in a heap beside her feet as she does her best to cover herself while also searching the shelves for _something_ (if he was to guess, it would be for something to cover herself with, knowing Corrin). As much as she tries to keep herself decent in front of him, she can’t cover everything, and as Silas’ eyes roam down her luscious thighs, he knows he’s royally screwed.

His armor falls to the floor as he practically rips his own shirt off and thrusts it towards Corrin with his eyes closed as tightly as they can be. While he’s thought about situations similar to this more than a million times, it’s completely different to see her naked form in front of his own eyes; her small breasts and wide hips are just too much for him if he’s to keep his arousal hidden from her for any longer.

“I cannot be more thankful to have you, Silas!” She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and presses a warm kiss against his cheek, “once again you prove to me why you’re my favorite knight.”

It takes all she has not to ogle how large and chiseled his arms and chest look in the burning morning sun.

The kiss she planted on his cheek is searing, and Silas swears he feels white hot magic course through his veins, sending waves of heat through his half-erect arousal before dissipating and leaving his skin burning and his loins aching.

“I’m your favorite knight?”

Her face exudes pure admonishment at the idea that he hadn’t even once considered himself to be that important to her.

“Of course you’re my favorite knight, Silas. You’re also my best friend and the man whom I harbor feelings for.”

Wait, _what_. Have his ears deceived him? Silas could have easily guessed that he’s her best friend - she’s so obviously his - but he’s the man she has feelings for? Gods! Even just the thought of that sends blood pulsing to his arousal and flares a hot blush on his cheeks.

“C-Corrin, I’m ridiculously in love with you - I have been since we were children, and since we were reunited my feelings have only become stronger. I… I want to spend every moment of my life with you.”

Whatever that feeling of magic coursing his veins was before comes raging back the minute he locks eyes with her and notices just how _happy_ she looks. It’s beginning to cloud his mind; he barely manages to squeak out that he would like to move things to her room before a heady groan rips from his throat and catches her off guard. At least he has half a mind to apologize before scooping up his armor and begging her to take them to her astral plane where they can have more privacy.

As much as he wishes to have her as soon as possible, he also knows how upset she would be if someone were to walk in and mortally embarrass her… and just the thought of someone else seeing her naked form is enough to make his blood boil in his veins.

It feels like an eternity until they make it to the door of her home in the astral plane; an eternity spent staring at her pert nipples poking through the fabric of his shirt and the swells of her butt barely visible under the hem. It feels like an eternity of misery teasing him. Even just the fact that it’s _his_ shirt is making things ridiculously difficult… Gods, she’s overwhelming him without a single touch… just by wearing his shirt.

He truly must be a disgusting, perverted knight to get hard over something as petty and laughable as his affection wearing his _undershirt_ of all things, but he cannot stop the lilt in his heart knowing that the image of her like this will be in his mind for the rest of his years.

“Do you want this?” He asks as soon as she ungracefully throws herself onto the bed, taking him with her, “do you want me?”

“Silas, I’ve wanted you for years both sexually and romantically. I’m not sure whether it’s the potion giving me the courage to finally act on my feelings or what, but I can assure you that I genuinely want you and I will want you for a long time after tonight as well. Just _take me_.”

“Then can I… taste you?”

His cheeks look as if they’re fit to burst with the amount of blood rushing to them.

“Y-Yes.”

Her taste is pure divinity on his tongue; she’s a little sweeter than he was expecting, but he’s enjoying every drop that graces his tongue as it lavishes her opening and clit. Her moans are another gift sent from the Gods, his name rolling off her lips in sweet, sweet ecstasy. Finally, her thick thighs pulling his head in closer as she climaxes is enough to send him over the edge as well; stars clouding his vision.

“Gods, Silas, that was… that was amazing,” Corrin’s voice is the only thing slowly bringing him back to reality (along with her thighs releasing his head, which he will thoroughly miss). “Let me return the favor.”

“I, uh, I already came. You’re too much for me and it was really, really too much when you came, I couldn’t stop myself. Gods, this is embarrassing.”

He’s silenced as her lithe hands cup his face and pull him in for a kiss.

“Just come up here and let me hold you; I can always pay you back later.”


	4. Leo and Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Exhibitionism, crude language

He’s already hard, he’s already _so ridiculously hard_ and all it took was one look at his crush’s disheveled body. Takumi feels absolutely embarrassed - mortified even - that Prince Leo is here with him; _**Leo**_ , of all people in the world can see his raging arousal tenting the front of his trousers! Gods, who in this divine planet let **him** of all people be here to ruin what could possibly be the hottest, most intimate moment with his crush since they reunited?

“Corrin, what have I told you about adventuring while drowsy? You could have seriously injured someone, including yourself, with pillaging an old potion room in your state and honestly, you would have deserved it for being so reckless.”

The Hoshidan Prince is about ready to rip the stupid headband off of his Nohrian counterpart’s head and shove it down his throat until he hears her groan, attempting to stand, and all thoughts of killing Leo are replaced with those of helping her and making sure she’s not injured.

“And Takumi, don’t touch her.” Leo glances back at Corrin, who’s still kneeling on the ground and speaks again. “On second thought, don’t even go near her.”

Any chance of Takumi actually listening to Leo goes out the window with another soft groan of his name rolling off her tongue. _Like hell he’s going to leave her like this!_ Who does Leo even think he is, trying to tell him not to touch her when she-

When she’s sliding one of her small hands down between her legs as soon as his own hand lands on her shoulder and his knees touch the floor (how he did not notice the shards of glass and the pink liquid surrounding her is amazing to Leo). Her skin is positively on _fire_ underneath her night shirt and Takumi feels the electric sparks of pure lust run straight to his loins.

“She’s been doused with a very potent aphrodisiac, although if you would have listened instead of running to her side like a lost puppy, you would have known. The whole room reeks of it. Then again, you’re probably not thinking with your head and instead only thinking with that erection that’s straining against your trousers.”

“Like you’re any different, _Leo_! How hypocritical must you be to stand there shifting back and forth on your feet trying to hide your own arousal while making fun of me for mine?”

Sure enough, Leo’s half-erect underneath his armor, but he’s much too proud to admit that he’s in, gods forbid, the same position as Takumi. According to many people in both their families, the two are similar enough to be ‘twins’, and apparently ‘twins’ have a lot in common including their interests, but Leo doesn’t want to consider that a possibility… even if they both fell for the same woman.

_’It doesn’t take much to realize Corrin’s ethereal beauty,’_ he muses. _’Even a dolt like Takumi would be able to fall in love with the closest thing to perfection that has graced any of the worlds.’_

The Hoshidan Prince’s blood feels like it’s burning his vessels and scorching his skin as Corrin’s soft, soft lips land on his jaw, leaving his flesh only long enough to lol her head on his shoulder and moan out his name under her breath before nuzzling and kissing the fabric there. While the sight of Corrin being so pleasured at simply being under Takumi’s innocent touch makes Leo boil with envy, he also finds that watching the two of them writhe in the other’s embrace arouses him further. When Takumi takes his gloves off and gently replaces Corrin’s hand on her sex with his own, Leo finds himself moving closer to get a better view of the faces of ecstasy Corrin makes.

The last clear thought he makes before succumbing to the lustful muddle the aphrodisiac brought to his brain is that he should seal the door in case the next guard were to open it to check it out and instead lay their greasy eyes on Corrin’s soon-to-be-naked form. Even the idea that someone outside of this room having the image of Corrin’s body emblazoned in their memories makes Leo’s blood run cold. He isn’t sure when exactly he became okay with the idea of Takumi, of all people, leaving with the image, but as of this moment, he’s so hard watching the other prince pleasure his princess that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Takumi’s lips feel like pure bliss on hers, especially when they open up and allow her tongue to flick across his. His taste is sweet, although she finds herself unable to control her movements and refrain from pushing him to the ground to gain leverage and adding much needed friction… his arousal just feels so delectable under her hips and his strangled moans make her roll against him harder, and make Leo’s hand move faster against himself.

_Gods_ , Leo’s beginning to feel much too warm underneath his layers of cloth and armor as Corrin’s hands rip the shirt from her body, exposing her lacy black smallclothes. His skin crawls with excitement as she pulls the brasier off and grasps Takumi’s shaking hands, forcefully placing them on the swells of her breasts.

“Takumi, I want you to use your mouth on me,” she takes a few shallow breaths and turns her molten crimson gaze towards Leo, taking in the sight of him pleasuring himself before continuing. “L-Leo, you pay careful attention while he e-eats me out; I don’t want you to cum before I have, okay?”

Corrin’s hands latch themselves into Takumi’s hair, ripping out his hair band and letting his soft rosewood locks fall over his shoulders. “Have I ever told you how many times I’ve imagined this scenario, Takumi? You with your hair in a halo around you as we pleasure each other? I can’t say I’ve ever imagined Leo watching us as we do it, but I’d be a liar if I said I haven’t imagined bedding him as well… or if I said I haven’t imagined having you both pleasuring me at the same time.”

Leo’s hand tightens around his cock as she gently maneuvers herself over the Hoshidan Prince’s face and allows his open lips to engulf her clit, certainly pleasuring her with his tongue (and doing a fairly good job at it by the sight of Corrin’s knuckles turning white and her hips slowly rocking against him). 

It’s definitely proving to be difficult to not cum before she does, and Leo finds himself shuddering along with her as she slowly gets worked to a climax by his rival. It’s almost liberating when he hears her moan and watches her tense, knowing that she’s fallen over the edge, and he’s there, quickly jumping after her with his own climax. His hand feels sticky and disgusting being covered in his own ejaculate, but he can’t find it in himself to care as he watches Corrin raise herself off of Takumi’s face and sees both the dull, glazed look of pleasure in her eyes and the shining sweetness of her essence on his lips.

Takumi’s arousal is positively throbbing in pain at this point, having taken the love of his life to the edge with only his mouth, and especially from the addition of having his rival (of all aspects) watch as he did so; he’s hard to the point where he practically screams when Corrin pulls his trousers and smallclothes down and her hot lips wrap around the tip of his cock. He’d never imagined the feeling of absolute arousal to be so divine and hellish at the same time, but then again, he’d also never imagined the reality of Corrin sucking him off in a store room either… or, worse, that he enjoyed being watched (especially by Leo).

He almost cums too quickly, only barely having enough time to tell Corrin of his impending climax before coming onto his own chest with a slurred groan of her name from his lips.

The new guard does, in fact, come too quickly; shouting out Takumi’s name in hopes of getting the report of the night and possibly what time the room will be checked during their shift. It takes all of their grudging wills to clothe themselves and not enjoy the naked bliss of each other’s company, and instead go out and return to the aching dulness of the ordinary day.

“Hey, Leo?”

“Yes, little princess?”

“Next time, I’d like you to be involved and Takumi to watch.”


End file.
